


hugs before you go

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: written (finally) for the prompt: she finally knew what Hygge meant.The Deepdean gang eat cake... Idk
Kudos: 4





	hugs before you go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight like 3 days ago so who knows how much sense it makes

_Hygge- (pronounced hue-guh not hoo-gah) a mood of coziness and comfortable conviviality with feelings of wellness and contentment._

Daisy Wells had a case. There was nothing really extraordinary about that fact. She had been solving cases since she was 13 years old and she was now nearing 20. This case was slightly different however, and not just because it would be a case without Hazel. After all, she'd had a few of them by now (although they were dreadfully dull). Perhaps then, the reason this case was so dreadfully exciting and important was because it was abroad. 

Of course Daisy was well travelled. She'd been on the Orient Express, and visited Hong Kong. She'd nearly died in Egypt. France, America and Canada were all on her recent travel lists. But the difference was, Daisy had always been with someone then. Hazel on the Orient Express and Hong Kong. Hazel and Amina to Egypt. Hazel, Amina and Alexander to America. The whole Deepdean gang, plus Alexander and George had gone to Paris and Bertie had dragged her off to Canada with Harold and George. Now though she was going to be completely alone. 

That, of course did not stop Hazel (and Amina) making sure Daisy didn't feel completely isolated. Which was why she was sat, at half past eleven on a Monday night, trying to learn these Danish traditions. Denmark was currently neutral, but occupied and Daisy wanted to make sure she fitted in. And her friends wanted to make sure she came back alive. 

She was struggling on this one though, Hygge. It made sense, in a strange sort of way, but she didn't really understand how, or why it was so celebrated. Especially now. Perhaps Daisy had been living with the tolls of war for far too long because she genuinely could not comprehend how coziness and wellness and contentment and everything else that made up Hygge could be celebrated at a time like this. 

A knock at the door dragged her out of her thoughts and she rushed to answer it. Perhaps it was Uncle Felix, or at least someone on his behalf to say she didn't have to go. Daisy didn't think she'd ever live to see the day when she didn't jump at detecting and everything that came with it, yet here she was. 

Oh, it was only Hazel. And Beanie. And... Kitty, Lavinia and Amina. Daisy stepped aside in shock, allowing her school friends to enter her small flat, Hazel leading them into the kitchen. Each one of them was holding a box of some kind and Daisy followed them in a daze. She hadn't realised they were all still alive, let alone in the country. 

A scarce assortment of food lay out amongst the clutter on the kitchen table. 

"It's not much, we know, but we wanted to throw give you something before you left." Hazel said chirpily, the unspoken "in case you don't come back" hanging in the air between them. 

"And we put all our rations together to make you a cake!" Beanie added, as Lavinia revealed the final box, cake inside. 

It was rather squashed, and smaller than the ones they'd enjoyed whilst at school, but that was hardly an issue. 

Daisy smiled, hugging each of her friends in turn before digging out some plates and tucking in.

As they all are, laughing and talking just like they used to, Daisy couldn't help but feel that whilst she didn't understand what Hygge was, maybe, just maybe, this is what it meant. 


End file.
